


The Strongest of the Two

by twowritehands



Series: For Bruce [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, ThunderScience - Freeform, thicc thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twowritehands/pseuds/twowritehands
Summary: The brainstorming session for the Time Heist takes a couple of days.One night, Bruce decides to make Thor feel better.





	The Strongest of the Two

**Author's Note:**

> Note: side stepping the Elysium timeline and trying a canon compliant take on these two for a down beat in Endgame :) Also, we operate with a head canon that the Asguardians spent a few days on the ark before Thanos attacked, thus Thor and Hulk spent more down time together

Thor sat silent in the corner as the team brainstormed the time heist and the timeline of each stone. Beyond what he knew of the aether stone, he had nothing to offer this stage of work. He could follow most of what they said, thanks to the tutors given to princes in space, but he never cared for the details of the science. He was a hands on asset. He needed someone to punch. Until then he felt useless.

But not Banner. Research and development, Quantum physics--this was his wheelhouse. Seven PhD's, all of them useful right now. It was a marvel watching that big brain work.

Even if it meant that the Hulk Thor knew best--the champion he had bonded with on Sakar--had been lost in the fusion of man and beast. The raging fire within Hulk was sated. He at last had inner Peace.

Thor tried to be happy for the guy. Banner deserved to be happy. But Thor's raging fire was far from extinguished. If anything it was fed daily by the tedious bullshit of life beyond Ragnarok--what a laughable sentence. Life after the end?

He threw a beer bottle which knocked over a small tower of soda cans Barton and Tony had created over the last twelve hours of homework. The crash drew lots of attention, to which Thor tilted his lips and waved before wandering away, out of sight.

He didn't like the way they all looked at him now. Like he was wrong, damaged, useless even. A god who failed.

He thought about finding a game console and logging into Fortnite to check in with Korg and Miek. A big shadow filled the doorway, drawing Thor’s attention. Banner peered into the bedroom with a smile of trepidation.

"Hey, man. Wanna talk?"

"About?"

"Whatever's on your mind."

Thor harrumphed and continued searching the cabinets for gaming technology.

"Thor," Banner caught him by the arm--hand big enough to close his fingers around the bicep--and dragged him closer with one easy yank. Thor felt his feet temporarily leave the carpet, his hair whip against his face and stick to his beard. "I'm sorry I haven't been there for you these last few years. I didn't know you needed me that bad--"

Thor flapped his lips and shook the hair out of his face as he smiled. "Needed you? What? No no no. I've been just fine on my own. Obviously. Why wouldn't I be? I'm the god of thunder. I'm king of Asgard."

Inwardly, Thor clamped down on a childish tantrum. He was a full grown god now. He had the beard, the girth, the scars. He couldn’t show weakness. Couldn’t let an ex see him cry.

Banner’s voice was soft and intuitive. "And you're miserable."

This closed Thor’s throat. He swallowed and asked softly, "Isn't everyone?"

When he dared to look up at Banner's face, he saw big brown eyes brimming with concern and empathy--two emotions that Thor flinched from. But Banner's hand tightened slightly, holding him even closer.

His heart beat faster for it. Parts of his body tensed, others shook with hidden desire. Oh, to be thrown over there and covered with the heat and pressure of a larger man. To be pinned down, held--

Thor tore his mind from that path and let out a beery belch. The fumes wafted straight into Banner’s giant green face. His nostrils twitched but the attempt at subverting the conversation into manners or hygiene did not work.

When Banner spoke his voice was extra soft,

"I thought you needed space? But now I see I was wrong. I want to be there for you, man. The way you were there for me at my darkest hours."

Thor paused. Then almost smiled. "Banner, if being a famous gladiator is your darkest hour you've led a truly blessed life."

Truly, the most golden of years in Thor’s life was exactly that--a renowned warrior celebrated by entire planets. What he wouldn’t give for the prime of his life to be his darkest days.

Banner’s enormous mouth tilted without showing teeth. "Mokay. Point. But still. I made a murder bot and then ran from my problems and it wasn't until you found me that I had the guts to face my mistakes. You got me through the woods. This," he gestured at his ensemble of 10XL sweater, jeans, and reading glasses--not his best look compared to the Champion of Sakar, but Thor said nothing--"never would have happened without you pulling me from the fire. Let me return the favor."

Oh yes, the murder bot. Thor had almost completely forgotten that fight. He felt a bloom of sympathy for Banner having to flee a world that despised him. That was close to being exiled, a feeling Thor knew all too well.

But Banner returning the favor, saving him? Thor could almost laugh.

"You can't."

"I gotta try"

The feeling crested, and it wasn’t humor but hot tears. The beads raced down Thor's face and he shoved at Banner. " _you can't_. What would you even do, Banner, huh? What PhD fixes a broken heart?" The words sawed out of his throat like a jagged blade.

Breathless, Banner gulped and shifted his arms all the way around Thor.

The hug was unexpected--Thor had hoped to start a fight--but it was infinitely lovely being held instead.

"Actually I'm a great listener. Just, just let it out, buddy. I'm all ears. Whatever's on your chest. Just let it out--"

"I'VE LOST EVERYTHING don't you understand? My entire family. Half my people. My planet. Even my hammer and one of my eyes--I’m a joke, Banner. A sad lonely one eyed fool who should have stayed on Asgard through the fiery end."

"Hey hey hey, what? No. No. You're not the captain of a ship,  alright? You did the right thing evacuating the planet. And we'll get your people back, Thor. The time heist, it's gonna work."

Thor heaved a shaky breath. He wasn’t finished letting it all out, but his voice cracked as he said, "I'm mad at you."

"You should be. I've been a rotten friend the last few years."

"And an even worse lover."

A pin drop could have been heard. Thor instantly regretted his word choice. All at once, two hook ups on the ark seemed too casual, trivial even, to constitute the word _lover_. He flushed a dark red and moved out of arm’s reach. He poked at the items on the nearby table (he’d been searching for something in here, what had it been?)

Banner blinked rapidly. "Oh my god. Thor. I didn't..." he shook his head, lost for words.

Anger surged up over the embarrassment. Thor snorted,

"What? Because I'm a god I'm supposed to be loose?" Memory of Jane questioning his fidelity made him grit his teeth. "Is that a human idea of godliness?"

"What? No. No. I just. Well, maybe. You're all powerful. Drop dead gorgeous. Easy to believe you can have anyone. Like Zeus."

“Who’s Zeus? Why would I want her?”

“What, no--” Banner chuckled. “Zeus is a god and sort of a notorious slut, using mortals all the time. That’s where humans get the idea.”

Thor made a mental note to look into this Zeus myth that skewered human perception of gods. "I am gorgeous and can have anyone, Banner, _and yet I choose carefully_. Or at least I thought so."

His barbed, pointed addendum had the desired effect. Banner looked crushed and guilty and sorry. "And then I let you down worse than Jane did. Oh Thor. Buddy. Man,  I'm sorry. Really. From the bottom of my heart. Can you, would you ever forgive me? I'm a genius and also an idiot."

Words Thor had been hoping to hear coated over a sting, but he hardly let on to that. He shrugged.

"It's fine. Whatever. I've moved on."

Banner squinted knowingly. "Have you though?"

"Haven't you?" Thor gestured to the next room, "Natasha--"

"--hates the Green."

Thor's face smoothed out with shock. He had assumed this entire time that Banner’s return to earth had meant a returned to the beautiful assassin. "What?"

Banner nodded with his lips bunched. He rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. She. Uh. She preferred me the other way. More her size, I guess. You know…"

" _Oh_ ," Thor looked blatantly at Banner's crotch. Then flicked his eyes anywhere else. His heart was racing.

One thing they already knew was that Thor could handle the size.

That desire to be thrown onto the bed surged up again. The two hook ups on the ark had been a heady mix of tenderness and athleticism that Thor had relished and looked forward to experiencing again--before learning that Banner could not transform again after losing to Thanos, which had been good news for Natasha.

Then he’d heard the good news that Banner had stabilized himself and could live a normal life as the green guy. Thor had had no reason to think Natasha would reject that.

But now….

His palms began to sweat, and he gulped quietly. Banner being single was a literal ray of sunshine in this dark, dark world. Thor had to pause and just take it in.

Banner scuffed his big bare foot and stuffed enormous hands into enormous pockets.

"For the record, I have been hoping there could be more between us. Some day. But with everything that's been going on... Like I said I was just trying to give you space."

Thor dropped his head back with a shake. "So we were both stupid."

"Enormously." he spread his huge arms, adorable hopeful lift in his eyebrows. "Hug it out?"

Thor ran at him, jumped, and wrapped around his neck and shoulders. Hulk wrapped his arms around him tight but not too tight. Big green fingers kneaded his pudgy sides and hips, as if relearning him. Or touching him truly for the first time.

It was somehow perfect.

Emotions lifted higher, choking him. He almost couldn't speak.

"I have missed these hugs."

On the days of quiet space travel following the destruction of Asgard, the Hulk had shown remarkable compassion and tenderness for the newly crowned king. Thor had only managed to find sleep with green arms encircling him.

He started to shake. Banner petted him gently and brushed his big green lips against the side of Thor's head.

"It's OK. It's OK," he whispered.

Thor calmed, heaved a wet sounding breath. "Thank you, Banner. I do feel better now. A little. Talking, and hugging, helped."

"Of course. Hey. Anytime."

Thor took another deep breath. "You smell good."

Banner made a noise of inquiry. "I guess it's the tide pods."

"I've smelled tides before. They're all fishy and gross. You smell. Hmm. You smell like a meadow. Hmm, reminds me of home actually."

Flickering memories of playing among fields of wildflowers with Loki gave Thor's heart a twist. Loki and those fields were both gone forever.

Banner’s chest rumbled. "Not tides. Tide pods. They're little soap things. Ah. Forget it," he chuckled again.

Thor had furrowed even deeper into the sweater with his eyes closed. If he surrounded himself with the smell of home and just pretended everything was okay, then maybe he could breathe.

Banner opened the sweater and closed it around him. The static zing and warm darkness comforted Thor deeply. He wanted to stay right here forever.

Banner’s happy sounds vibrated this quiet little sanctuary. It was thunder against Thor's ear, added comfort.

"Here, man. Take it."

The big green body shifted as Banner shrugged the wool off his shoulders and wrapped it around Thor. The heavy warm fabric swamped him and pooled over his boots. Thor smiled and gathered it neatly around himself, fitting his arms into the massive sleeves.

"Why don't ya hang on to that for a while?"

Thor stuck the sleeve to his nose but then grinned as a much better idea occurred to him. Time to bask in that ray of sunshine he’d stumbled upon in here. "I'd rather hang onto you."

Banner visibly reacted to that by shifting to hide a bulge in his tailored jeans and laughing bashfully. "So..  Uh… that guy who called you criminally seductive wasn't just blowing smoke, huh?"

Thor shrugged.

Banner let out a low octave laugh. "Oh man."

"I haven't been sleeping. It would help me if you stayed."

"Then I'll stay. Obviously."

“But won’t Tony need you to work on the heist?”

"We’re calling it a night. Big brains need sleep.” Banner yawned even as he spoke.

Thor changed his plans promptly. “Sleep then. Just don’t let go of me.”

“Yes, your majesty.”

His heart twisted at the moniker. After five years he was getting used to Valkyrie calling him that. But not Banner.

As soon as they had settled in, with Banner’s giant arms cradling Thor, who was all but swaddled in the big sweater, the room fell quiet, and he ordered, “Call me Thor.”

“Call me Bruce then.”

He smiled at that. “Good night, Bruce.”

“Sweet dreams, Thor.”

::::::

Bruce woke on his back, all four limbs touching the floor--he was not in his custom made bed, but a regular queen size. He was at the compound. The Time Heist. _Thor_.

Memory of his friend needing him--calling him a lover--woke Bruce fully. He was half covered with his sweater, and the skewered arms and legs of a naked, akimbo god. Thor was mostly on top of him, lying prone and drooling into his beard. With every snore, a lock of hair moved.

It seemed in the middle of the night, he’d overheated and stripped, but remained under the sweater.

Bruce swelled with a long, steady breath, filling gargantuan lungs.

Grainy memories of time on Sakar and the ark unfolded like dreams. The fusion in the lab had had one side effect Banner hadn’t anticipated, and that was access to Hulk memories.

Imagine the shock of--in the middle of a long awaited Breakthrough--suddenly knowing one of your teammates Biblically.

(Though linking what they did to the holy word seemed a little sacrilege somehow. It had been so base, so primal. Animals in heat.  Not how your mama tells you to behave, y’know?)

He couldn’t stop a full body shudder at the memory of Thor riding his big green dick like a madman. Almost suicidal. Totally crazed. Actually crackling with lightning at one point; Beautiful. And scary. The feelings those couplings had given Hulk--interrupted by an Attack from Thanos--were the main contributors to the issues that manifested in the final battle. Hulk had been subdued by power greater than anything he had ever fathomed, twice in rapid succession.

Thanos’ evil was one, but not the strongest of the two.

That other emotion--Banner barely had the nerve to even think it. It made him shudder again, and this time, it woke Thor.

Bruce froze as Thor stirred and wriggled around, waking as slow as a sun rise. (Inadvertent friction against his cock made his heart stutter a couple of times. And the whole time Banner’s big brain had only one thought in it: he’s naked, he’s naked, _he’s naked_.)

Thor lifted his face off Bruce’s pecks, lips smacking, eyes blinking as he slowly understood that his bed was alive and green and looking at him. He made a small noise of pleasant discovery.

“Good morning, Bruce.”

 _He’s naked, he’s naked, he’s naked_ \-- “Uh--Good morning.”

The smile that then spread his beardy lips said he’d noticed his natural state, and Banner’s physical response to it. No shyness. No mortification or apology. Just straight up-- _mischief_.

Banner’s breath thinned and vanished without a sound.

Thor winked and with a static pop, shrank beneath the sweater headed down the bed. Bruce lifted his head--alarmed, shocked by what seemed to be happening--and tried to get control of the situation and Thor moved under the sweater like Bugs Bunny underground, a roaming mound that settled around Bruce’s pelvis. (The sweater had at least moved with him, so Thor remained decent in this room with wide open door and uncovered windows.

(Ah, geeze, Bruce, could hear the others already up, talking. They’d come in here in a second.)

All he managed to do was stutter a bunch of half words, all meaningless jabber that didn’t even fill the silence. They all died too quickly beyond his lips, and Thor worked far too quickly at undoing big buttons and zippers. Suddenly, wet heat encased the tip of his cock and Thor hummed deliciously.

Bruce covered his mouth with both hands. Oh god. This wasn’t happening. It couldn’t be. HOW WAS THIS HAPPENING FOR REAL RIGHT NOW?

He knew why. He knew how. This was Thor. This was the same man from the ark ship. The same perfect storm of grief that had only one escape. This was an instinct that the Hulk had answered with more instinct.

How could Bruce have been so stupid to think Thor needed space, after experiencing him on the ark like that? Like _this_? What was it Nat had said that one time, about him and Tony? So smart but so dumb.

Love wasn’t a science to be smart at. It leveled every playing field.

When the L word floated through that big brain, Bruce went into action. Thor had called him a lover, had outright said he was careful with whom he shared himself--and Banner hadn’t lied when he said he’d been hopeful since the fusion.

He has wanted this more than he let himself dwell on. And Thor needed this. And there wasn’t a damn thing stopping them.

“WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BAKEY!” Tony called, “Yo! Lebowski! Only one thing’s gonna get rid of that hang over!”

The shape of Tony came into view. Then a bolt of lightning--thick, blinding--arced from the bed to the door, slamming it shut. The head of Banner’s cock simultaneously got a jolt as if from a live wire. It zinged up his spine and made him emit this totally sex-drench welp-gasp thing.

Tendrils of electricity sparkled over the door knob and hinges. The noise of breakfast halved, but Tony’s laughter came through the walls.

“Ok, two things help a hangover. Get after it, Banner!” A sharp rap on the door stood for _proud of you_.

Bruce rubbed his forehead, mortified to have been caught like that by his deviant best friend. “Oh gahhd.”

Thor stopped but did not move far from Bruce’s sensitive skin. “Did that hurt?”

He caught his breath. “Kind of felt like I put my balls in a light socket.”

“I didn’t mean to--”

“--In a good way,” he added.

A purr of delight. “I shall keep that in mind….”

Bruce pulled the sweater away, since they were in privacy now behind the closed door. Thor’s hair followed the wool, and then a lot of little hairs sort of floated around. He dutifully combed and straightened the golden locks so he could see Thor’s eyes. One brown, one blue.

The blue sparkled, and he resumed work with a sultry moan.

Bruce’s bones shook. Thor kept at it, using his mouth and his hands, he worshiped every enormous inch until Bruce was growling and panting for breath. When the climax hit him, he planted his heels in the carpet and bowed with a gamma roar that blew up the TV.

As the ecstasy faded into sublime wonder at this beautiful universe, Bruce dropped his hips back down onto the bed, which promptly cracked and collapsed under them.

Thor paid it no mind as he crawled back up to Bruce’s arms.

“Thank you,” he said, lamely. For the life of him, he couldn’t remember the last blow job like that he’d ever gotten. Brief attention, part of foreplay--sure, but the main event? Rare.

He didn’t really know what to say. And he felt bashful and guilty because Thor hadn’t gotten off. He was the one with the need for escape through orgasm.

“I’m going to need a couple of minutes before I can--”

“We don’t have time for that, darling,” Thor said, authoritative in a way Bruce hadn’t seen in five years. He was gathering clothes lost in the sweater. “We have work to do. You’ll just owe me one.” He winked.

Bruce growled, greedy. Just like the electric shock, he wasn’t sure how much he liked Thor dangling a carrot and snatching it away. The tease. It was essentially _too good_ and thus dangerous and alluring to the mad scientist within. Testing limitations, that age old _why not?_ that all thinking minds asked--a slippery path in the bedroom.

“You’re right. We’ve got a time heist to plan.”

“And breakfast,” Thor said, patting his round stomach on the way to the door. He’d put on pants, at least.

Bruce chuckled and went to change into clean clothes.


End file.
